Various types of torsion bars are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,466; 2,221,477 and 3,993,288. Although the tension bars disclosed in these patents are of various cross-sectional configuration, all are solid throughout their length. Solid tension bars are exclusively used in the installation of chain link fencing throughout the U.S. and these are relatively heavy and expensive to transport while lacking in strength and resistance to bending distortion compared to the shaped, tubular tension bar of the present invention. Less steel is required to fabricate a unit quantity of tension bars of the present invention and the rounded configuration of the margin of the bar engaging the curved portion of the terminal link of the fencing fabric matches the link curvature so that the bar is positioned to receive the tension load along its major axis, the direction of its maximum strength. Cuts and abrasion of the galvanized or plastic coating of the fence links are also eliminated by this positioning of the curved surface of the tension bar.